


lets talk emotions

by jognisaweeb



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drinking & Talking, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character(s), python actually cares, well not really confessions but you know, what do i tag idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jognisaweeb/pseuds/jognisaweeb
Summary: Lukas looked at Python, shifted his eyes to the bottle of alcohol, then back at Python.  Lukas opened his mouth as if to protest and say his usual "we are marching early tomorrow," but no words came out. Instead, he took a moment to think about it.“I…suppose I can stay for a bit and talk about it,” Lukas hesitantly replied.





	lets talk emotions

**Author's Note:**

> ew what is a title
> 
> okay so i was going to upload this on monday but i couldn't for a few reasons including school, slight writers block and lack of motivation and sleep, so theres that smh jogn
> 
> (im going to be honest, in a way i sort of didn't know where i was going with the story so the story might seem a little odd i guess???)
> 
> also i kind of feel like i made this story too long aha  
> ill try to make my next story shorter ;o

Python slumped down on a chair, placed his feet on the table in front of him and crossed his legs. He removed the cork from the bottle in his hands and took a swig, not minding the burning feeling in his throat. Python sighed, staring into the distance. It was not uncommon for Python to be drinking after a long day of battle. He usually did it to get rid of the lingering thoughts inside his mind. Except today, those thoughts were about a certain someone.

However, it wasn’t the first time for Python to have those thoughts. He ignored it at first, but the more time he spent around him, the more those thoughts would increase. Although he did not pay much attention to it, he still would often grab a bottle of alcohol and head to the same place to drink. Now, who must that certain someone be?

Why, it’s none other than everyone’s favourite ginger stud, Lukas.

If Python was honest, he wasn’t certain of his feelings. He pushed them to the side, believing they were ridiculous. What was Python doing, letting his emotions get the best of him?

Python shook his head, gazing at the sun setting on the horizon. His eyes shifted to a moving figure, and he narrowed his eyes. Looking closely, he noticed Lukas walking near Alm and Clive. They were likely to be discussing plans for the next few battles. Python watched as Lukas nodded at Alm and Clive, turning and walking down the opposite direction of the other two. Python could tell Lukas was going to his tent, which meant-

“Shoot,” Python jolted up a little. “Lukas is going to walk past this area.” He muttered under his breath. Python took his feet off the table, crossed his arms and planted his chin onto the table. He did not want Lukas to notice him. Not now.

Lukas was nearing the place in which Python was occupying. “Don’t you dare look this way,” Python murmured. Python watched Lukas stare at his surroundings, before accidentally making eye contact with him. Lukas began to walk towards him. “Oh Mother, why?” he groaned. Python sighed and put his feet back onto the table, taking another gulp of alcohol.

“Python,” Lukas said, stopping a few meters in front of him. Python was tempted to say “Go away,” but instead what came out was “What’s up, stud?”

Seems like the alcohol has already got to him.

“Need anything from me? Or are you going to lecture me for drinking?”

Lukas shook his head. “Not at all. I had only wished to say hello to a friend.” Lukas smiled. “Well, that is, if you think of me as one.”

‘There it is, another one of those smiles,’ Python thought to himself. ‘That smile is guaranteed to form more thoughts.’

“Being called a friend from the mighty Lukas, eh? What an honor.” Lukas softly chuckled. Python slightly blushed and smiled to himself. Gods, that chuckle was doing something to him.

“I’m surprised you aren’t yelling at me to stop drinking. If you were Forsyth, he’d be lecturing me to be productive for once.”

“Well, I am not Forsyth, so you needn’t worry about me scolding you for drinking at this time of day.” Lukas eyed the bottle in Python’s hand. “Besides, from what I’ve seen, do you not often drink after battles anyway?”

Python narrowed his eyes and looked at Lukas. “Ouch, Lukas, that was harsh,” Python said nonchalantly. “You make me sound like an alcoholic.” He took another drink from the beverage. “Hate to say it, but you’re probably right.” Lukas sighed.

“Still, any reason why you’re not going to criticise my drinking?” Python questioned.

Lukas sighed again, more audible than his previous one. “You know me, Python,” Lukas said in a somber tone, a hint of pain showing in his expression. “You know the cold and dry personality of mine. If I was normal, I would act in anger in the way you described. Instead, inside I feel… _hollow_.”

Python looked down, realising he may have hurt Lukas’s feelings. “I wouldn’t call it cold, but…yeah. I suppose you do lack emotions.”

Lukas had a troubled expression on his face. “ _Some_ emotions, Python, I still feel some emotions.” Lukas frowned.

“Right, right, my bad,” Python corrected himself. “If it really bothers you…why keep to yourself?” he questioned. That was when an idea popped inside of Python’s mind. “Tell ya’ what; let’s talk about your emotions right now. Let ol’ Python help you recognise your emotions.”

Lukas looked at Python, shifted his eyes to the bottle of alcohol, then back at Python.  Lukas opened his mouth as if to protest and say his usual "we are marching early tomorrow," but no words came out. Instead, he took a moment to think about it.

“I…suppose I can stay for a bit and talk about it,” Lukas hesitantly replied.

“Great choice! Take a seat, big boy.” Python pulled out a chair for Lukas, grabbed another bottle of alcohol, removed the cork and handed it to the younger male, who reluctantly took the bottle and sat down beside Python. Lukas then took a sip of the drink.

“Now, where shall we start…?” Python thought for a moment. He looked at Lukas, who looked back at him patiently. “Hmm… Considering the fact that we were talking about it a moment ago, let’s start with anger.”

Python tried to start it off with something simple; he only had minimal ideas on what to ask. “Do you know how to recognise anger?” he questioned.

Lukas rubbed his chin with his fingers. “I suppose I can to some degree.”

“Okay, well, tell me what you know about anger.” Python pointed his bottle towards Lukas.

Lukas thought about it for a moment. “Well, an angered person may show displeasure and irritation in their facial expression and have an impatient and threatening body language,” Lukas squeezed his eyes shut. “They may also feel some sort of…negative sensation inside their body.”

Python clicked his fingers. “Great, so you can recognise anger for yourself and others!” Lukas rolled his eyes. “What do you take me for? An emotionless being?” Lukas blinked, realising what he said. “Hate to say it, but _I’m_ probably right. In a way.” Python looked at Lukas in confusion. “…Muh? You say something?” Lukas shook his head in reply.

“Now, next question, besides recognising anger, can you feel anger yourself?”

Lukas scratched his face nervously. “W-Well, n-not really…” he stuttered out.

Python set his drink down on the table. “ _For Mila’s sa-_ ” Python pinched the bridge of his nose. “Lukas, you know how to recognise anger, but you can’t actually _feel_ anger?” Python looked at Lukas with a slightly shocked expression. “ _Wow_. You’re an interesting case.”

Lukas laughed nervously, his lips faintly twitching. “I feel the love, Python,” he swallowed another mouthful of alcohol. Python’s face faintly reddened. “But you see now what I mean by the fact that I feel ‘empty’ inside?” Lukas looked down, defeated.

“Which is why I am trying to help change that,” Python didn’t want to hear about Lukas feeling empty anymore.  He imagined Forsyth in front of him saying ‘Since when do you help others?’ in his mind. “I’ll show you, Forsyth,” he muttered, narrowing his eyes.

“…What was that?” Lukas questioned.

“Nothing. What I meant to say was that I’m going to hurl insults at you, and see if that triggers anything.”

“You really think this will work?”

“Nope, but it’s worth a try anyways,” Python replied nonchalantly. Lukas sighed.

Python looked at Lukas, unable to create an insult for him. Lukas was practically flawless. “Uhm, your armor makes you look uglier than you already are.” Python cringed at what he just said. Lukas’s armor was perfectly fine, and there was no way that Lukas was ugly at all.

Lukas was dead silent. “…Hello? Lukas? Did you feel anything?”

“…Not really, no,” Lukas casually explained.

Python sighed. “Seriously?” was all he said. He took a long look at Lukas, before he remembered something deep about Lukas which he had only told to Python and Forsyth. Python was nervous about mentioning it. He eyed Lukas, who took another swig from his bottle. ‘Lukas had a lot to drink, so maybe he’ll be fine after all,’ he thought to himself.

“Forgive me for mentioning this, Lukas,” Python said calmly. Lukas blinked in confusion.  “Hmm? Mention what?”

Python breathed in. “Lukas, you’re a useless and horrible soldier who does nothing but disappoints his family.” Python cringed again, regretting what he said.

Lukas took a moment to process what Python said before feeling a mix of emotions; something he hadn’t felt in a long time. He felt hurt, if he really was useless to the army, what would be his purpose? He would definitely be a disappointment to his family. The mention of Lukas’s brother made him feel low. His brother disowned him continuously, always expecting Lukas to be perfect.

If Lukas was unable to satisfy his brother when it came to battles, he would call him weak and force him to harsher training. He was glad to have found the Deliverance, as it gave him a chance to leave his cold-hearted family, who he heavily despised. The thought of anything related to his family… _enraged_ him.

Lukas looked down at his hands which were lightly shaking, a tear of rage falling onto his palms.

“…Lukas?” Python was worried; he noticed Lukas’s shaky voice and his breathing increasing.

Lukas looked up, not seeing Python, but his brother instead. His eyes widened as he pulled his head back, shocked and afraid. His mood quickly shifted, and instead, he felt anger. Lukas’s trembling palms turned into fists, and he lunged toward Python.

“ _Stay away from me_!” he yelled. Python staggered up at the sudden attack, and he was able to evade Lukas’s attack. “Woah there, tiger! Calm down.” Python felt a little bit of guilt build up again. He guided a shaken Lukas back on his chair. “Control your breathing,” Python instructed. Lukas took deep breaths, calming himself down. “There we go,” Python sighed. “You kept all that inside of you, Lukas.”

Lukas looked down. “If I have really kept all of these emotions inside of me, there is a possibility that it may be worse than I had presumed.”

“Hey now, don’t jump to conclusions. The alcohol has probably gotten to you, honestly. Besides, at least now, you’re learning more emotions. Isn’t that what you wanted?”

Lukas rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, of course. As harsh as it may be, it is still progress,” Lukas smiled. “But on the positive side, I felt anger. I cannot recall the last time I felt that, to be quite honest.”

Python raised up his bottle. “It’s the alcohol! See, I’m a genius. We should drink together more often.” He swallowed more of the beverage. There was only about one-third of alcohol left in the bottle.

Lukas smiled, his lips twitching. “S-sure, as long as drinking isn’t the primary focus…right?” Lukas’s face dropped. “Still, I understand you were not serious, but I can’t help but feel hurt by your comment.”

Python leaned over and looked at Lukas. He didn’t want Lukas to feel this way. “Lukas, you are the most talented and capable soldier in the army. I assure you, without your strength and kindness, the Deliverance wouldn’t be where it is today. Don’t ever assume that you are useless, because you help out a lot more than you think you do.”

Lukas’s eyes widened in surprise at Python’s sudden praise. He chuckled as his cheeks turned a bright red. “Thank you, Python, really. It is reassuring to know that my contributions to the army aren’t all for nothing. I deeply appreciate it.” Lukas stared at Python’s eyes and smiled. “I am grateful to have you as a friend.”

Now it was Python’s turn to be embarrassed. His face flushed crimson. “N-no, I-it’s fine. Really, it i-is.” He looked away. ‘Gods, what is he doing to me?’ he thought to himself. “A-anyways, what should we c-change the topic to n-now? Oh, uh, I don’t know. Let’s talk about our feelings about others, or something at least.”

Python turned around and raised his palms to his face. ‘Good job, genius, now you’re going to think about him even more,’ Python grunted. ‘This isn’t like you, Python!’ He thought to himself.

“Feelings about others? You want me to talk about what I think about others?”

Python shrugged. “U-Uh, yeah, I guess,” Python thought of people Lukas was close with. “How about Clive?”

“Oh, Clive?” Lukas took a moment to think about it. “Clive is a great leader. He certainly is one caring and considerate individual. I definitely feel comfortable around him.”

“Alright, what do you think of Alm?”

“A capable soldier, indeed. He’s definitely the ‘reckless and ambitious’ type, but the most suitable leader for the Deliverance.” Lukas rubbed his forehead. “Although, his recklessness always leads to me having to restrain him a few times. It is as if I am parenting him, or so, that is what the others seem to say.”

Python grinned. “Gotta admit, though, it’s kinda true.” Lukas groaned.

“One more, Forsyth.”

“Ah, well Forsyth, as well as you, are some of the people I can depend on besides Clive and Alm. In fact, I somehow feel more at ease around you two compared to Clive. Forsyth is quite the robust and energetic person, which is something I find intriguing about him.”

“Good to know you don’t think lowly of us. Well, now that we’ve talked about a few-”

“Wait,” Lukas interrupted. “I was expecting you to ask about yourself, but since you are not going to, I shall bring it up myself. You see, there is an emotion that I need help…recognising.”

Python’s body tensed. He avoided asking about himself to Lukas, as it might make him ‘feel something’ again. “Errm, sure. Go ahead and describe the emotion.”

“Well, I don’t feel this emotion while around Forsyth or Clive. It only seems to occur when I am around you. It isn’t a negative feeling, it is a positive one, but it feels different than regular happiness.” Lukas rubbed his chin. “I get a tight feeling in my chest, and my heart rate seems to increase. It feels more…pleasant, compared to the company of certain others.”

Python rubbed the back of his neck. He was getting a clear idea in his mind, though in a way, he’d rather not recognise what Lukas was feeling.

“Occasionally I may feel blood rushing to my cheeks and I seem more reserved and flustered.”

If what Lukas was describing really how he felt around Python, then Python would be very surprised, as he never seemed to notice Lukas feeling embarrassed around him.

Lukas turned to face Python. “Well? Any idea on what it may be? Is it possibly something that you might be doing?”

Python hesitated. He had a thought that Lukas might be infatuated with him, though even if he was, Python was unsure what he was to do about it.

Python waved his hand. “No, not really,” he shook his head. “Maybe…you had enough to drink. The alcohol is probably affecting your emotions, or, something.” Python tried to make an excuse, obviously blaming the alcohol.

Lukas tilted his head, puzzled. “…You think the alcohol is the reason why I feel that way?”

“Yeah, I guess. You know what alcohol can do to someone.”

“I suppose so…” Lukas looked down, deep in thought. “But even without alcohol, I still feel that way around you, so why…?”

Python sighed. He would be lying if he said he didn’t feel something for Lukas, so why was he avoiding the situation? Python felt a hint of guilt build up again. He eyed the bottle in his hand, noticing the bottle was almost finished. He raised the bottle to his mouth, hastily drinking the rest of the contents. Python got on his feet.

“Well, as always, we are marching early tomorrow. Don’t want to feel fatigued on the battlefield now, do we?” Python blinked, realising he said what Lukas usually says. His face lightly tinted red.

“O-Oh, right,” Lukas stopped focusing on figuring out his emotion to properly say goodbye to Python, who was already heading out. “Talk again in the same area?” Python turned and looked at Lukas, giving him a nod. “Yeah, sure, why not. See ya’ around, stud.”

Python cursed at himself for abruptly ending the conversation. Lukas was seemingly describing his feelings for Python, which were supposedly of his infatuation with Python. Python, on the other hand, had his own thoughts about Lukas as well, and yet Python chose to dodge the topic.

In a way, Python chose to believe that Lukas’s feelings for him weren’t genuine. He felt as though his feelings for Lukas didn’t mean anything either. Python doesn't know whether to feel happy or conflicted about them.

‘Who knows,’ Python thought to himself. Maybe he could take this time to seriously consider his feelings, and talk about it with Lukas the next day. Maybe Lukas was doing something similar, figuring out his emotions himself. Maybe Python’s feelings really did mean something, and he was in love Lukas. To be quite honest…maybe that last statement was true.

Python doesn’t know what to think of the situation. He’ll have to wait for tomorrow for some answers. Yet, even if both Python and Lukas figured out their emotions, Python still had his doubts.

A part of him thought it was probably better if they didn’t tell each other their feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> writing is hard
> 
> the ending took me a while tbh, it mostly ended how i wanted it to but still not quite  
> btw i tried to write as much of the relationship as i could but the emotions talk seems to show more which sucks-ish but whatever
> 
>  
> 
> okay so LUKAS IS TOO PRECIOUS so expect a bunch of stories involving lukas in it from me okay  
> i have a ton of ideas waiting to be written!!! might take some suggestions as well? idk
> 
> feedback and constructive criticism would be appreciated!
> 
> also would like to take this moment to promote a story made by a very good friend of mine  
> [heres a link to her story, 'its never simple' by forever_graceful_03](https://www.wattpad.com/story/112731814-it%27s-never-simple)


End file.
